Beautiful Disaster
by Poisonous Angels
Summary: "He's magic and myth as strong as what I believe. A tragedy with more damage than a soul should see." The mischievous warlock, Kyle Spencer falls for his teacher in magic Zoe Benson. But he also keeps a secret from everybody.
1. Bad Student, Bad Teacher

Today I woke up full of enthusiasm to help Cordelia in tutoring the new witchcraft students. I put on my favorite black boots and black cotton dress and went downstairs to take a sip of the steamy black coffee I already smelt Cordelia brewed.

"Good morning, Zoe! I want to talk to you about something before you go to class.", Delia smiled at me, her mild dark brown eyes followed my movements as I sat on the chair in front of her at the kitchen table.

"'Morning, Delia! Shoot!," I glanced at the chocolate filled donuts on the table and my mouth watered. I grabbed one and took a bite as she proceeded, "Queenie came to me yesterday and she..", Delia gave me a stern look and cleared her throat, "She has a problem with one of the new witches."

"Oh, I see, a tough one," I mumbled under my breath as I swallowed the last crumbles of the donut with pleasure.

"Yes,"Cordelia nodded, "I know you have had that kind of experience with Madison before she left the school for witches, so I guess you could handle that, since I have one too many students on my hands right now, and I can't abandon any of them right in the middle. So you will take him?"

_Him?_ I almost spilt my coffee as I drank.

"Wait.. A boy?", I was stunned. Male witches were so rare, in fact I had never taught one before here in the Coven. That was unknown territory for me. Due to my curse, I haven't had too much of an exchange with an ordinary boy since forever, let alone a warlock. What if I can't handle him?

I felt insecure.

"Cordelia, are you sure you can't take him? I mean, I want to help but what if I can't do it?"

Delia gave me one of her soft smiles and placed her hand over mine which was placed on the table.

"I'm sure you can manage, Zoe. Kyle just needs a lot of patience, which Queenie doesn't have, that's all! He has trouble concentrating, but he is not bad at all, just a little... mischievous, I guess!", She chuckled.

"Mischievous?," I gulped the last of my coffee and continued, "What do you mean?'

"Well, he did several pranks to Queenie, but nothing serious really. I think it was because she made fun of him in front of the class. Zoe, please I need you to take over!", Delia pleaded and I cut her off, throwing my hands in the air.

"Fine, I'll do it!", I finally agreed and saw huge smile thrived on Cordelia's face, "BUT! If he ever irritates me I transfer his annoying ass to you, OK?"

* * *

I sat in the new class but I was bored to death,. They had me transferred with another group this week. I though all this tutoring was bullocks anyways, so I wasn't bothered by that. I would never forgive my mom sending me here. Instead of living the life of a seventeen year old and throwing parties and stuff, I was stuck here in a stupid Coven in New Orleans.

It's so boring I couldn't even find a girl to pick up my interest although they were all after me since day one.

There was this one witch Madison, a Hollywood superstar or something that was really persistent. She really bugged me out. I wasn't a saint myself but I hated bitches. They were too much of an easy target, anyways. And easy was no fun.

Really glad they threw her smug ass out of the school. I was getting so tired of her throwing herself at me.

I wondered why I was left alone and where were the other witches from this class, anyways?

At that very moment the door opened and a girl entered inside the white classroom. She must be newbie, too. I have never seen her before. She had a long light-brown hair and huge hazel eyes stared at me. My eyes fell on her red pouty lips and I felt a tingle down south.

Bingo! Finally somebody got my attention I thought my stay here wasn't going to be fun at all.

_Nah, Kyle. You were definitely wrong._

I scanned her frame with my eyes and she moved awkwardly across the room and in front of my desk. A shy one? That was cute.

And hot.

"Hello," She finally spoke, "I'm Zoe Benson, you must be Kyle Spencer. I will be your teacher for the next few months!"

I was shamelessly observing her perfect figure, not interested in what she was blabbering. Ah what a body she had under the less than ordinary dress. Those long legs and the thin waist. The chest-long hair. Smelled like perfume.

I tried to concentrate on her soft voice but I noticed a beauty spot above her upper. She almost gave me a boner, but then something snatched me from my sexual daydreaming as her voice penetrated my mind, finally.

"Wait! You are the teacher? Are you kidding me, you look fifteen!", I raised a brow, addressing her.

Zoe looked so startled and I snickered. I was quite cocky, I knew that.

Usually girls liked me for it. But I could read her mind.

She hated it.

"Look, I hear you try to cause trouble and I must warn you - it's not going to happen with me, OK? One wrong word you're out of here and out of the Coven, and I know your mom won't be happy about it, since she wants you to finish your training before you inherit her substantial amount of money'', She really sounded offended.

Zoe Benson. She also had a beautiful name.


	2. Stop Messing With My Head

I frowned registering the sick bitch, my mom, being mentioned.

"OK, my bad, but where are the others?", I asked in curiousity.

"There are no others in this class, Kyle. It will be only you and I," She seemed restless to me, saying that.

"Now let's start."

Then I noticed the books Zoe held in her hands.

I smirked. She was mine.

"OK, sweetie pie, whatever you say".

* * *

I was going to kill Cordelia! Kyle was not only a bad student.

He was also arogant and cheeky.

And hot as the pits of burning hellfire itself.

While he opened the book in front of him, I couldn't help but stare at his beautiful face intensely.

His golden locks looked tempting-soft, falling over the pair of the darkest brown eyes I have ever seen.

His complexion was pale and made a gorgeous contrast with his onyx eyes. His body was firm, muscular. I could trace the muscles on his arms under the blue T-shirt. My eyes fell onto his prolonged fingers whilst they flipped the dusty pages of the book. I had a sudden wish he would shove them inside my wet p-

_Stop it,Zoe! What's wrong with you?_

I have never had such thoughts in my whole life. I wasn't a prude but I wasn't a bitch like Madison either.

I knew exactly what was wrong with me. Those were the aftereffects of the celibacy my curse to kill people with my vagina was causing.

As he read out from the Book of Magic and I explained how each spell had to be enchanted, I started to feel feverish and my entire body was in heat. I blushed lost in my thoughts. I haven't heard what he has said, so I made him repeat.

"Excuse me, what did you say?"

He pinned his eyes on me and repeated the words very slowly. Shock ran throughout my body as he said sexily," I would love to shove my fingers inside you and lick you off, until you scream my name and then I would start all over, the pleasure would be all mine," Kyle grinned and licked his lips. Obviously he had read my thoughts.

_A clairvoyant, just great! Cordelia, I swear your death is near! You could've told me he was that, too!_

I was now crimson red , "I-I think t-that would be all for today," I stammered and exited the room without ever looking back at Kyle.

Just as I did so, I bumped into Cordelia, "Zoe, how was your first lesson with Kyle?", She smiled innocently I guess, but at this point I heard conspiracy in her voice because I wanted to kill her!

But... It wasn't really her fault, was it?

"It was just great, Cordelia!", I showed my teeth at her trying to fake a smile.

"Well, honey.. Are you OK? You look flushed!"

"I'm fine, I just need some rest," I reassured with an odd high-pitched tone in my voice and I scurried up the stairs to crash into my bed.

Embracing my embarrassment with my own naughty thoughts, I hid my face into the pillow.

After twelve hours of sleep, I woke up refreshed and energized. I drank my coffee and I went for the second lesson, decided not to let this cheeky warlock intimidate me.

_He is only a student,Zoe. A cheeky one. Smug. The type you wouldn't date even in ten thousand if having sex was a normal thing with him.  
_

This situation was not worthy of any attention.

The minute I entered the classroom, my jaw dropped and so was my decidedness on not paying Kyle any attention.

He must have just taken a shower, his hair was frizzy and I inhaled greedily the scent of male damp skin, mixed with a tinge of something musky.

He looked so hot in his faded blue jeans and white shirt.

"Good morning, Miss Benson," He greeted me with what I felt was disregard and his dark eyes were fixed right into my hazel ones.

I swallowed loudly and tried not to think. I wasn't oblivious anymore to the fact that he could read me.

Too late, I saw his smirk and I knew that he already read what I thought about his attractive looks.

I let the books I carried drop with a thud on the teacher's table and turned to him.

After hour and a half of practicing I felt Kyle's eyes glued on me intently.

I heard him chuckle and I looked down to see him lift the verge of my black skirt with his eyes, discovering my thighs in front of him. I turned red, this time with anger and I pulled my skirt down.

I decided to confront him about his awkward behavior and approached in front of him with hands on my waist.

He looked me up and down, sitting on his desk like he saw dessert served in front of him.

Tat really got me mad.

"Listen Kyle.. Now, I don't wanna worry Cordelia too much so we need to settle this between us you want to continue the teaching you need to STOP THIS!," I crossed my arms on my chest defensively and looked down on him to empashize on my last words.

He shrugged nonchalantly, " Stop what?"

Í sighed, "Stop the staring, the smirking, playing with my skirt and the mind reading! Escpecially the mind reading! It's just..rude!"

To my surprize, he complied, "OK, fair enough. I will stop invading your thoughts and be more careful during the lessons."

My mouth formed a silent_ Oh._ I wasn't prepared for that.

"But only under one condition, " The shaggy blonde boy said at me cheekily.

_There you go._

"If we spend the last fifteen minutes of this class with me chosing the activity," He smiled.

_"_Okay," I said now more relaxed, enthusiastically looking into Kyle's expectant eyes, "What do you want to do - chant the spells we learned or practice on some..."

"Kissing," Kyle replied with innocent boyish smile across his angel face and I felt my heart sank into the pit of my stomach.


	3. Sex Goes With Magic

"What?", I asked my eyes becoming more and more widened and my heart started pounding in my temples as I saw Kyle stood up from his desk.

He approached me but stopped right before our noses touched and caressed my soft cheek with his knuckles.

The tension between us got so thick, I could take a knife and cut through it.

"You're beautiful, Zoe" He finally whispered, his breath on my lips.

I swallowed, "This..This is sexual harrassment!", I tried to move away but Kyle grabbed hold of my arm.

"Not if you like it!"

"I don't lik-"

"How do you know, you haven't tried yet?", Kyle leaned in and started on kissing my jawline.

I wanted that. I hated that.

I exhaled the breath that was caught inside my chest the whole time he was talking and just then he pressed his soft wet lips onto mine.

I grabbed the edge of the table behind me. His tongue was inside my mouth now and I couldn't help but devoured it hungrily.

"Mhmm," I heard him moan. He cupped my breast under my top and rubbed gently with his palm.

His lips sent chills down my spine and his fingers gave me goosebumps.

"Oooo," I gasped when he let my mouth, unbuttoned my shirt and pushed the piece of clothing aside to suck on the nipple. I felt the wetness leak between my thighs.

Kyle's hand slid lower and into my pants. He shoved two fingers inside my already sopping channel.

"Go ahead, do it, Zoe!", Kyle commanded lustfully, "I know that's what you want!"

Aching with need, I started riding his fingers, using the teacher's table behind me for support.

"Good girl, " I felt him whisper, his hot breath in my ear before he continued down and gave me a peck on my stomach.

The same time he pumpped his fingers in and out of me, his palm was hitting on my clit.

I whind as I felt sweet tides of climax ovewhelmed me. We intertwined our tongues some more and I felt like exploding. I just couldn't stop but grabbed hold of his head for balance, and I screamed his name as I came.

"Yeeesss," He moaned and pressef his lips on my stomach once more, "Next time this will be me inside of you," He mumbled into my stomach and his soft locks tingled me as he left wet trails down my skin.

He pulled out his damp fingers out from me. I already felt so disappointed and opened my eyes gasping for air.

I pushed him away at the realization of what have just hapenned, "Kyle, this should have never happened you are my pupil!"

"Like hell, Zoe! You wanted me and I wanted you..", Kyle grabbed my hand and placed it over his hardened cock, moving it up and down his length through the jeans.

_He's so big!_

I shuddered and pulled my hand away, I started buttoning my shirt up with trembling hands.

"No! This is wrong, tomorrow you will have another teacher!," I spited and yanked the door open to run up into my room, leaving Kyle by himself into the classroom.

* * *

That night I tossed and turned in my bed as I couldn't sleep.

I made a decision, so I got up and go to Kyle's room to tell him tomorrow he will be expelled from the Coven.

This was so wrong, I was not the kind of teacher who fucked the students! Besides, it couldn't happen anyways my vagina would probably kill him.

I stepped inside his room dressed only in my nightgown and Kyle woke up from hearing me shutting the door. .

"I knew you would come, " He smirke and sat up in bed. The covers slid down his chest and discovered his naked torso. His hair was a mess.

He was as perfect as temptation.

I bit my lip as I approached him to sit on the edge of his bed, "Kyle, I had to tell you this before Cordelia did. Tomorrow I'm going to ask her to send you back home. What happened earlier...it shouldn't have happened!", I finished staring at his widened dark eyes.

Something's wrong, suddenly his mood changed, tears started pouring out of his eyes, "NO! Zoe please don't do this, I don't like school, but I don't wanna go back to her! My mother.. She is SO SICK! She.. makes me do _these things to her.._", He broke down, his head fell onto my chest and left me speechless as he continued to cry bitterly.

His naked shoulders convulsed with every sob. This defenseless child I saw right before me was not the cheeky-smirky Kyle that terrorized me with his advances earlier.

This boy was totally different.

And for whatever reason my heart skipped a beat for him.

I looked down at him in utter shock, "You mean she abuses you?", I asked in disbelief.

He lifted his head up from my chest and nodded. His eyes were full of sadness, they searched mine.

Not giving it a second thought I wrap my arms around him, pressed into his naked chest until his sobs subsided.

I knew what was like to hate your mother, mine got me sent away and never called.

It hurt so bad. To be torn in between the love you have because she was still your mom, and the hatred that filled you up because she did you wrong.

"I'm so sorry, Kyle! I won't send you back, I promise! Just stop crying, " I kissed his trembling lips as we sat on the bed and embraced each other.

He he started tailing kisses down my neck. This time I didn't say anything, or pushed him away.

I felt his need grew just like my own. I interlaced my fingers into his gorgeous hair and pressed into him more as he continued kissing my collarbones. I leaned down and kissed his forehead.

I wanted to make Kyle's hurt go away. But I wanted to make my pain vanish, too.

My throbbing womb needed him, already wet.

I got rid of my nightgown and my underwear, his eyes devoured my naked body. I carressed his firm, naked chest with my hands and he let a moan.

Kyle laid me down on the bed and started planting kisses all over my skin.

But I needed to warn him before something bad happened, "Kyle, what if I killed you, I mean it has happened..?"

He lifted his head and looked at me sweetly, "Yes, but with an ordinary boy, I'm a warlock. Besides, I saw that nothing happens! I'm also clairvoyant, remember?"

Kyle smiled then lowered his head and took one of my nipples inside his mouth.

I pressed into him and I whined his name "Kyle!".

"Zoe, you are so sweet, let me taste you.. Please.. Can I taste you?", He replied kissing down to my lower body.

I nodded affirmingly as he watched my excitement grew and his head sinked between my thighs.

His tongue feather-played with my clit before he shoved it inside my wet folds and licked me off.

I moaned with every twirl he made down there, I felt as if I'm about to rip off the hairlocks I was grabbing between my fingers.

"Kyle!", Is all that I could say when the light exploded underneath my eyelids and I felt soaken wet with my own release.

Kyle settled himself between my thighs and I felt his tongue replaced with his hardness.

His mouth fell on mine as he thrusted feverishly in and out of me. I embraced his shoulders as he pounded inside of me, but I wouldn't have him any other way.

I was now burning with need myself.

He went faster and faster and finally spilt inside me with a roar as my walls contract around his length with my second orgasm.

Breathing heavily we both kissed each other before he rolled to the side and took me into his arms.

"Zoe.. You are the kindest, sexiest creature I have ever met in my whole life. It's so crazy but.I love you. ", Kyle mumbled in my hair with his chin on my head.

I smiled and lift my head to look at him. I saw something I have never expected there.

Kyle's deep dark eyes were filled with love.

I guess mine were too since I whispered back, "Yeah, it's crazy but..I love you, too."

I have fallen for the cheeky boy.

The next morning I wake up and I realize I had slept into Kyle's room.

But right after I opened my eyes I felt something has changed.

Kyle was no longer laying by my side, I look around the room and it really looks uninhabited. I get up as fast as I could and start looking through his drawers and his dresser - nothing. No clothes, no books or any kind of belongings. Kyle had simply evaporated.

It was like he had never lived inside the Coven and what happened last night was just a terrible truth starts to dawn upon me just like the sun was already peeking through the enourmous windows - Kyle had slept with me and than he just left.

I started to feel the blood throbbing into my temples and I let out a loud scream of pain and anger as objects start to fly around my head but I'm too frustrated to control my telekinesis right now.

Suddenly a hard blow on my head knocked me out and I heard a sound of heavy object that has hit my head rolled to the side before I blacked out.


	4. Love Cursed

Ever since Kyle left, I haven't been really eating or sleeping.

Cordelia has tried to trace him but even her powers didn't help the situation. He was just gone.

I have been neglecting my students for five days now. I honestly didn't care about anyone or anything anymore. I spent my days gazing through the window of my room and barely eating cookies in the afternoons to prevent myself from starving. But even then I have to force myself and stuff them reluctantly into my mouth and swallow them down with the tea Cordelia always got for me.

"Zoe you need to...", She tries to imply I should move with my life.

How do I know? Wild guess. I cut her off.

"Cordelia, I love you but if you're going to say another word about Kyle, spare it. I'm not waiting for this son of a bitch to return,you know", I sigh and finally turn my eyes away from the window to meet my Supreme's worried expression, "I just need some time to think about..stuff."

I then turn my gaze back through the window, randomly glancing around the Coven's yard. I don't really want to know what is actually outside. I just sit and watch nothing.

"Don't give me that crap, Zoe! You are really down with one of the most tough sicknesses the world has ever known!"

I feel Cordelia loosing her patientince with me. Nevertheless I just couldn't help myself, "Oh, and which sickness is that? Spite?", I retort sarcastically.

"No!, " She starts yelling, "Broken heart, you blockhead! Look, I don't know why Kyle did what he has done and left without saying goodbye, but whatever the reason was your life isn't over yet! When I found you on the floor into his room, I was really worried, Zoe! You were unconscious for two days! That wound on your head was pretty rough, you know!"

"Wow, really," I sigh tired of this dead-end conversation, "I wish I've never woke up from that!"

"Shut up, you stupid girl! No man ever deserves for you to die for him! I have been there, trust me it's not worth it and it will pass! Now, here! Drink this up, please! I mixed up some herbs, it will help you calm down!"

I stare into the cup of tea and yank it out of her hand intentionally, sending the cup into the wall without ever touching it,"YOU DON'T REALLY GET IT, DO YOU? THIS ISN'T ABOUT HIM, CORDELIA! I'M JUST SO SICK OF EVERYBODY ABANDONING ME! FIRST MY MOM AND THEN THIS BOY! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE, OKAY?"

Startled with my rudeness, Corelia finally leaves the room and I start to cry bitterly. What sin have I, Zoe Benson,who has always been a good girl, ever done to make everybody eventually leave me?

I spend some hours more drowning in my tears and holding that gloomy thought, until I hear a knock on my door, "Go away!", I yell as hard as I can at the door, but Cordelia already enters.

"Zoe, somebody wants to see you!," She announces.

"Cordelia, I told you, I don't want to see..."

"It's Alicia Spencer, Kyle's mom. She claims that her son has been missing until they have found him murdered last night."


	5. Dreams And Nightmares

Alicia Spencer, Cordelia and I sat alltogether inside the living room. The light spred from everywhere and was really hurting my eyes since I have cried so much for the past few hours and didn't really sleep.

I was dressed in my casual black cotton short-sleeved dress with a collar, middle-calves length, black shoes and a hat the same color. I loved wearing black hats, that made me feel so witchy. Cordelia wasn't much the black dress code of a person. Her attire was usually in bright colors but that actually suited her. Like the dress she was wearing now - light grey dress, front-buttoned with sunflowers.

Kyle's mother was the odd one out. She looked like she held a business meeting in her navy-blue skirt and the same coat on top of a white silken shirt. It didn't looked too expensive just too much for a daywear. Her white flat shoes totally spoiled her business looks, though. Overall, Alicia Spencer seemed like she came here in a hurry.

Her dark eyes that reminded me of Kyle so much, were fixated onto the wall opposite of her as she lit a cigarette. Her light brown hair looked like haven't been combed for days.

I was really repulsed by this woman knowing that she had violated her own son.

Or was there a possibility Kyle had been lying about it? I really wished I had his gift of clairvoyance right now.

After letting the smoke go out from her mouth, Alicia started, I smelled pot in the smoke.

"After Kyle came back from the Coven a week ago, he started behaving oddly towards me. He didn't want to tell me what was wrong or let me into his room anymore," She sighed deeply after stating the latter and took another deep draw from her cigarette.

I shuddered.

Probably Cordelia didn't notice anything wrong in her words but I knew exactly why Alicia wasn't happy with the fact she wasn't allowed into her son's room anymore and I wanted to throw up.

"I insisted, but as you know my son has special powers of telekinesis and some other gifts he had taken up from his father so I couldn't really do anything. After a couple of hours, Kyle appeared up from his room and we started a severe fight. He said he was leaving the next morning because he had a girlfriend now and he had came to pack his bags and leave the Ninth Ward to start living with her. I didn't want to let him go, but he said he was in love for the first time in his life, I told him that he was stupid. That he couldn't be in love with a girl he barely knew for three or so days, " Alicia clentched her jaw.

I gasped.

_He was really in love with me? Obviously. He had said that to Alicia._

"Did he tell you the name of the girl?," Cordelia cut her off and looked at me. She decided not to let Alicia know that girl was me. Thank god she was the Supreme, she probably sensed something was wrong with Kyle's mother.

"No, but I thought you might knew," She stared into Cordelia, who shook her head in negation to that.

Alicia sighed and continued on with her story, I was already in so much shock, I was surprised I wasn't screaming and running around like a crazy person.

I just stood there dumbfounded and listened to her groggy voice.

"The same night he walked out and never came back home. I thought he has returned here when he didn't answer my calls. But then I got a call from the police this morning that they found him a few blocks away from our family house shot to the heart twice. So I came here to talk to you. Also, they want a friend of his to come with me to the morgue, they need two people to recognize his body, "Alicia stopped again.

"When do you need to go to the morgue?", Cordelia asked because I was obviously too mortified to speak.

"They want me to be there in the late afternoon, so they can start his autopsy and all other investigation procedures after."

"Zoe will come with you,"Cordelia added.

My eyes widened with shock from her words, but she was right to say that. She knew I wanted to see Kyle for one last time.

* * *

At around 5 p.m. I and Alicia Spencer were at the city morgue.

They made us fill in some application forms and then they let us in to recognize Kyle's body.

The place we entered was a corpse storage, spacious, cold and filled in with the awful scent of...death.

Alicia saw the body first, she started crying after she confirmed it was her son and the staff had to take her out of the premise.

I was the second to approach the table where Kyle's lifeless body was laid and to confirm that it was him, after the police wrote everything they needed and we signed the papers, I asked for some time alone with Kyle.

I came back, I just couldn't leave him like that.

His eyes were closed. He had huge handgun wound to the left upon his chest and some blood residues on it and into his golden hairlocks, too. It kind of looked like somebody combed their bloody fingers through his hair after they killed him.

It was really strange though. Whoever killed him knew everything about him. He was shot with silver bullets.

I touched his nightmarish- pale face with my fingertips. He seemed like a statue of wax. I leaned in and pressed my lips into his cold ones, "You did love me, didn't you?" I whispered to the dead corpse after removing my lips, "Please, Kyle forgive me for ever doubting that! I really thought you had abandoned me.I loved you, too!"

I started crying bitterly with stating the obvious truth out loud. Salty tears were making it hard for me to breath. I had to leave.

_Zoe, you're on your own again, _was the thought that wouldn't allow my tears to stop.

* * *

During the night I had some really intense nightmares with dead Kyle and his obnoxious mom, Alicia. They barely stopped and I was constantly sobbing in my half asleep, half awaken state.

In one of them, hands snaked under my tank top massaging my breasts and I moaned with pleasure.

A long, ragged "Ooooo" escaped my lips as I dreamt of Kyle's blond head leaning to kiss and suckle on my nipples. I became wet. Obviously the dreams had turned out sexual at some point.

"Yes, just as I remember, soft and wonderful," I felt hot breath on my skin.

Wait, this wasn't a dream.

"Kyle?"

I opened my eyes and saw him of top of me covering my mouth with his hand to muffle me, "Shhh! Come! Meet me down at the Coven's backyard."


	6. Nightwalk With Kyle Spencer

"Okay, just keep your hands to yourself,would you mind?", I stuttered not sure if this was even real.

But I wasn't letting him hurt me. I wasn't planning on being friendly with him, although I knew the backstory from Alicia now. Not until I felt secure with him.

I squirmed underneath Kyle to free my body of his weight and leapt from the bed retrieving to the farthest end of the room. I wasn't really buying that it was actually him, the Kyle Spencer in flesh and blood. I was a witch and I believed in the supernatural, but I just saw his dead body a few hours ago.

"Well, it was you who moaned with pleasure just a second ago, sweetie pie, but fine. And as a matter of fact I do mind, because you're beautiful!" , Kyle smiled sadly but threw his hands up in surrender.

I blushed, but it felt good to hear from a boy so attractive that he wanted me. Cheeky as he could be, I guessed it was him.

Yet I couldn't believe he was alive. Maybe it was the ghost of Kyle Spencer or some kind of astral projection. I have read about that.

"I'll meet you downstairs," he said, closing the door quietly behind him. I didn't quite see what his clothing was in the twilight of my room. He looked as if he had borrowed someone's shoes, jeans and their shirt as well.

Being all irrational and hectic, I grabbed an anorak from my dresser to put on over my tank top and a pair of sneakers and went down still clad in my sleeping shorts.

I descended the stairs quietly though I was not sure if it was right to sneak out from the coven.

What if this was still a dream, a ghost, or some trick of my imagination? Cordelia would be terribly upset if something happened to me!

There was not much time to think, however, as I was already down with Kyle that really stood waiting for me in the backyard.

"Come on," Kyle said and grabbed my hand leading me somewhere.

We went out from the backyard of the coven and he led me down the road until we came to a hurst of oak trees. Night surrounding us everywhere. I felt the cool air on my skin and observed the enormous face of the moon above us.

"Kyle ..", I whispered uncertain ever-growing with concern, "Where ... Where are we going?"

"For a nightwalk," He said over his shoulder as I followed him through the maze of trees.

"A nightwalk? I thought you would want to explain what happened since you practically died? 'I said, panting after him as he drew me forward too fast.

The only sounds that could be heard were the crickets in the night air and our steps along the path we followed.

_Where was he taking me?_

* * *

"That's what I'm trying to show you, my sweet, little Zoe!" , Kyle laughed facing me.

_So he still reads thoughts. Good to know._

Everything seemed surreal in the scenery of dark woods and unusual sounds.

"What ..." , I stumbled into something and lost balance. My foot got stuck on a stone and I collapsed on the ground, "Uhh!"

I felt a terrible pain and the skin above my knee split into a gushy wound.

"Zoe, are you okay?", Kyle knelt beside me and inspected the wound on my knee, from which already has flowed substantial amount of blood.

He touched my knee and I cringed from the pain.

"Sorry," He apologized.

"It's nothing, it's just a little painful.", I said and tried to stand up but in the middle of my actions my knee gave in and I fell onto Kyle, squeezing his arm because of the pain.

"Wait, let me pick you up! I see a stream over there ,I will take you to it and clean your wound up before we go further," Kyle said, and before I had the time to protest, he took me in his arms to carry me to the stream, which now I saw too, shimmering into the moonlight.

I wrapped my arms around his neck to hold myself into place. Kyle seemed to be pretty strong for a dead man.

Our eyes met as they were at the same level.

His were dark as the night surrounding us and glistened in the twilight. He looked at me and smiled.

I could not look away from his face, his eyes or that smile. Everything about him was so alluring.

I just smiled back in response . There was nothing else I could do really since he carried me.

After a while we reached the stream and he gently placed me on the ground. I smelled delicious sent of some odorous flowers. Petunias maybe.

"I'll take care of you." , He said and gave me that sweet smile again that made me feel weak in the knees.

Kyle ripped off a piece of cloth from his shirt and dipped it in the water.

Then he began cleaning up my knee, wiping away the blood with careful movements.

I shuddered. Partly because of the cold water and partly because his fingers touched my bare skin.

I felt goosebumps all over and I gasped.

"Did it hurt?", He stared his eyes at me again and I could not blink, "I'm really sorry,Zoe", Kyle leaned forward and slightly blew on the wound to relieve the pain. I was dumbstruck.

I just stood there and looked at the his blond head bended over my knee.

It was pure sex. He barely touched me, yet the feeling was just as intense.I bit my lower lip and closed my eyes because I almost felt like screaming.

"It's all right now?", He asked gently stroking my thigh above the wounded knee.

"It's all right", I whispered.

This Kyle was certainly a different person. He was affectionate and caring.

Not the arogant Kyle Spencer I knew.

A few moments staring later, he finally picked me up into his arms again and said, "Come on, let's go!"

"But Kyle I have legs, you know!", I blushed. I felt so adored right now.

"Not if I can carry you, don't worry it's just half a mile further!"

"But what is it there, Kyle?", I asked dying to know.

"Ëverything you want to know!", He smiled at me and continued walking the moonlit path, simultaneously carrying me.

Could I trust him? He was being weird.


	7. Wicked Games

**Bring your love baby I can bring my shame**  
**Bring the drugs baby I can bring my pain**  
**I got my heart right here, I got my scars right here**

**Take you down another level  
Get you dancing with the devil  
Take a shot of this  
But I'm warning you**

* * *

"I'm really sorry, Zoe!"**  
**

"Kyle, I told you it's nothing, stop apologizing! It's just a stupid knee," I chuckled holding onto his shoulders, which were as ever temptingly muscular to touch as he was embracing me so tightly.

"No," He shook his head negatively, "I'm sorry for this!".

He let my feet on the ground and twisted my arms behind my back.

* * *

Now I realized he had stopped walking. We were standing before a wooden shack in the middle of the hurst.

"What the...", I gasped in terror.

He placed his palm over my mouth and muffled me immediately.

"Shut up! You know, Zoe, this is really all your fault!", Kyle continued dragging me into the insides of a really messy place while I was struggling to break free from his grip. But to no avail.

After a few seconds I was tied to one of the beams in the cabin, my hands chained behind my back.

_ " _I knew I shouldn't trust you!", _I was angry, but mostly at myself._

_God, what a fool I was!_

"Kyle, let me go or something bad will happen to you very, very soon I swear...," I threatened him, but he ignored me, "What is this place anyway? Kyle, answer me!"

He finally looked at me and grinned, "This is where I live!"

"Where you live? But it's a shack of logs in the middle of nowhere. And the swamp is nearby. Are you not afraid of the gators?", My eyes widened in horror at the thought of their jaws.

Kyle sat down on one of the folding chairs in front of me and started peeling and eating an apple while I stared at him, tied and enfuriated.

"I have no choice," He shrugged and finally turned his eyes from his apple back to me. There was something threatening in his look, his blond hair falling into his eyes, which now turned a shade darker than usual, "Not if I try to avoid death coming from the hands of my own mother."

I gaped, "Your mother? She shot you? But why?"

He put the apple aside on a some small dinner table and approached me, looking down at my face. He got close enough to cup my cheek.

"Zoe, you have a brain, would you process this for me, please!", He rolled his eyes in such a familiar cheeky manner, "My mother didn't want to share the money my father left after he died," Kyle snickered, "She's one really crazy bitch! But then again that makes me the son of a crazy bitch, ha! "

"And so are you! Now let me go, or else I promise you..."

Kyle laughed and ticked his tongue, "No, no sweetie pie! You don't get the big picture! I brought you here and I'm in control now! I owe her a lot you know..."

His eyes ignited with playful flames and he ran his hands slowly up and down the sides of my waistline. I let out a small moan.

"Owe what and to whom? And don't touch me!", I squirmed in frustration, avoiding his touch.

Kyle laughed even more amused and shoved one hand under my tank cupping one of my breasts, squeezing it.

Crude, nevertheless pleasant.

With his other hand he grabbed my behind and pressed himself into me.

I gasped.

"Zoe, you're really annoying me! You do realize that I can read your thoughts, don't you? And right now your mind speaks to me the exact opposites of what you say," He said victoriously and planted a small wet kiss under my ear.

I closed my eyes and bit my lower lip to muffle another moan.

He was right. I did like it. His shirt was open to the front and I wished my hands were free so I could touch him.

_Get a grip, Zoe!_

"God, if only you were not the enemy!", He said through ragged breathing.

I opened my eyes quickly.

"The enemy? What the hell are you talking about? Kyle, stop this right this second or..."

He raised his head from the spot on my chest he was kissing and sighed, "But you like this! See, I offer you a deal - you stop lying to me and I'll tell you everything!"

"Haha, Kyle!", I laughed in sarcastic manner, "This isn't even remotely funny! I'm not making any amendments to you, I swear I will tear this stupid shack of yours if you don't let me go!", I hissed.

Kyle shrugged nonchalantly, " I quess you could try, but I doubt your telekinesis would work in here. I'm under her protection now, see and she's very powerful!

She controls life and death, she can execute War Cry, Transmutation, Necromancy and so many other powers you"ve never dreamed of! ", Kyle sounded like he was in awe of the mysterious woman he was talking about, "And of course, I owe my ressurection to her! She has also been alive for almost two hunderd years..."

_What was he now? Zombified?_

"Kyle, stop toying with her!"

We both snapped our heads in the direction of the voice.

A black woman in a long, old fashioned dress stood by the door. Her face was beautifully sculpted by her high cheekbones. Her eyes were charcoal black and her head was crowned with endless braids, hidden under a tignon.

Kyle retrived from me with an urgent, submissive disposition.

"I never said you were allowed to play with our hostage!", The colored woman gave him a threatening look and Kyle looked down with disappointed puppy eyes.

"Marie Laveau?", I whispered and I did try telekineses to grab something out of the messy shack and hit her,or break this chains, but it didn't work. I felt as if my powers have withered in her presence.

That made my heart plummet.

Kyle was right, again. I was the enemy. Salem and Voodoo witch clans had been against each other for centuries. My eyes grew bigger at the realization in what grave danger I was.

* * *

**A/N- Most probably another chapter tomorrow! Tha****nks for reading and appreciating!**


	8. Dancing With The Devil

"So, little girl," Marie Laveau addressed me with a scrutinizing, haughty look in her eyes, "Do you have any special powers, besides your killer vagina, I should be aware of?"

I opened my mouth to answer but then stopped. What was I really capable of?

Pyrokinesis? That has been Madison's thing.

Concillium? Not really, even Kyle could do that one better then me if he wanted to.

Clairvoyant? Again, Kyle's thing.

Telekinesis? Not much of a pro at it, either. Only when I get mad and usually wound up hurting my own self.

Transmutation? Descensum? Too afraid to even try.

Vitalum Vitalis? No one was capable of that inside the Coven, but Cordelia.

I started quaking in my scarce sleeping garments realizing how defenseless I was in front of the Voodoo Queen. Why was I even an advisor and a teacher in our Coven? I couldn't get one thing right about practical magic.

I shook my head in negation to Marie's question.

She gave me that look again and a sardonic smile thrived on her face as she turned to Kyle, "Well, boy, looks like we've clawed an easy prey. She is perfect for the purpose".

"Perfect for what?", I stuttered looking at them both standing in front of me. I felt as if surrounded by predators.

"For my little plan. See I have some things to settle between me and Cordelia. And you honey will be my bait. Bet they will all come looking for you shortly, then we will attack them. They'll have to surrender. Kyle, take good care of our witch girl, she stays here until further notice."

Thus giving her last orders to her witch hoarder, Marie left into the nigth leaving us alone at his dеn.

"God, I'm really stuck with you, traitor!", I gave him a look of exasperation, "Kyle, do you realize that she could extinct each and every one of the Salem bloodline, starting with us?", I yelled at his grinning face and smiling eyes.

"Oh no, count me out. I have switched sides with the Voodoo-s now," He wiggled his eyebrows.

"You spineless dick! And what exactly did this devil promise you to make you dance with her?"

"Well, for starters she brought me back to life and she gave me protection. She also promised me more powers!", Kyle was laying on the bed at the further end of the shack now, "You're looking at the Voodoo Queen's right hand".

"You are so stupid, she can't give you powers, you can only develop them yourself. She is using you, Kyle. You sold your soul for sweet nothings," I laughed at him being that naive.

"Whatever, Zoe! Look I'm going to sleep. I suggest you have some rest, too," He yawned and took his shirt off. Then his pants were off and he slid under the cover in his underwear.

I sat down on the ground with my arms still tied behind my back. I started to feel pain and stiffness in my limbs already, "I'll try but I don't think this floor is too pillowy for that matter."

I really felt exhausted and worthless. I closed my eyes and leaned my head on the beam behind me. For a while we remained silent.

"Well, it's not like you don't have a choice," Kyle started again and I opened my eyes.

" What do you mean?", I truned my head into his direction. I didn't see a guest room or a spare bed around the small space. Actually there were two folding chairs, a perturbed oval wooden table, his bed and a vessel that remotely resembled a bath a fire place with a tea pot over it.

"You could either use the floor to sleep on or...", He patted the empty bed space beside him with his hand, elbowing on the bed and raising his brows suggestively.

_What a gentleman. Not._

"No way, Jose! I'm not letting you taking advantage of me again!," I snapped.

"And when exactly did I do that? I don't quite recall such thing."

I clenched my jaw. He really didn't.

He did seduced me but I also have played my part in offering myself shamelessly to him.

He smirked and blew out the candle that lit the room.

"Good night," I heard his last words in the dark.

* * *

Countless hours later, I was still not asleep. My body was aching terriblly from the uncomfortable position.

I let a few gasps of pain as I tried to reposition myself in search of relief for my bruised body.

"My offer is still on, you know," I heard his voice from the far end.

I sighed deeply.

"Okay."

"You sure? I can't promise I'm going to keep my hands to myself if we sleep together," He teased.

"Kyle, please.."

I didn't care anymore. I just wished the terrible pain in my back would subside.

"Fine, I'm coming".

I heard his steps as he got up from the bed and lit the candle again to see me.

"Why are you awake anyways?", I asked and heard him sigh.

"Zoe, I'm not a monster after all. And I do hate it when people feel pain and get hurt. Your thoughts of how much it pains you wouldn't allow me to sleep," He crouched down, touching my cheek peering me with his dark eyes, "Gosh, you're so helpless. You remind me of her."

A shadow of sadness crossed his expression.

I blinked in bewilderment, "Her? Who is that? "

I couldn't help but become even more tense with his answer, "Rachel. You remind me so much of my precious Rachel."

And then I saw a tear rolling down his cheek.


	9. Les Vivants Et Les Morts

_**Trigger warnings for this CH - Character Death, Extreme Language, Violence, Abusive content.**_

* * *

_**The hands are part of the human body but when his touch me, the feeling is always unhuman.**_

* * *

There was something about the way he stared at me that made me feel hot and bothered in a weird, fearful way.

I felt my guts liquid-like. A thick maple syrup started boiling inside of me every time he looked.

Always. And before he died, too.

Or was it because of his eyes. Kyle's alluring eyes of onyx could express the whole range of emotions without ever blinking, or him saying a word.

And they were now filled with tears.

"I really hate to see you chained sitting in an awkward position down there. God, I hated when my mom did that to my sister!"

"Your sister?", I mumbled and looked at him, my eyes wide with shock.

He nodded, "Alicia beat the crap out of Rachel for spilling milk on the carpet one day. My memories are distant, but they exist, Zoe!"

His eyes were really dark now and glared in the twilight of the candle lit shack.

"My mom used to tie her to a chair inside her room.

She said Rachel was a bad girl when she really wasn't. My sister was so beautiful and innocent. She had those huge, placid brown eyes that looked just like yours.. Rachel died shortly after that. She just couldn't take it anymore. Suicide.I don't remember much of what has happened to me before my death and how my life was, but I have fractured memories of Rachel and my mother and ...", The dark in his eyes become a threatening thunderbolt, "..you. But I'm still trying to figure these odds out.

Did I love you? Did I hate you? I feel mixed emotions right now.

What is the source of the attraction I felt for you ever since I've entered your room the other night and mislead you to Marie Leavau's trap? Why didn't that feel quite right? Also you tend to close and shut yourself in my presence. It's...weird. Is it because you were scared of me? Have I done something bad to you before? I tried to read you but I think I'm not that of a master of my brain anymore. I guess it's because I've died and it's really much more hard for me to concentrate on your deeper memories.I have more trouble in executing my powers now than before.

The Queen has told me that it was possible my old self has became disintegrated. 'Mort vivant', she said." He looked away, thinking about Marie I presumed.

A shitload of overwhelming news for me.

"What? What is that?"

"Mort vivant?", Kyle asked and I nodded for him to proceed, "Living dead, a zombie. Voodoo people can create a special bond with the morts, death is their specialty."

My heart sank and I felt like throwing up. Just how many things didn't I know about Kyle Spencer and his family.

And the worst, he didn't remember me. Did he remember just exactly how abusive his mother was?

"Kyle... I'm sorry, I don't know either. We...", I swallowed, and he raised his brows in a query manner, " Me and you, we knew each other but we weren't close. You were a student at Miss Robichaux's academy and I know nothing of your family except that your mother showed up the other day and we went to recognize your body. I didn't even know you had a sister."

It took everything in me to tell that lie but I was really dumbfounded and hurt with his confession. What was the point of reminding him exactly what has happened between us when he didn't remember who I was? I obviously meant nothing to him.

The only true thing was that I didn't know he had a sister. I really prayed he couldn't read that deep into me anymore. I was still curious about the way he had turned over.

"But how did you end up with Marie Laveau, anyways?"

"I .. I'm not really sure, I don't remember much," He traced his thumb along my cheek and shrugged, still staring into my face, "But like I said earlier, she offered me the world on a silver platter, so why the hell not take it? Come on now, let's get you to bed."

Awestruck, I let him unchain me and he carried me to the bed.

And I liked that.

Damn I was mad at him, I hated him now more than ever, but I still loved the way his hands felt on my body.

Some things never change.

* * *

"Are you comfortable?"

"Really, what do you care, just read what I think of it!"

"OK, Zoe..You can keep flipping me off in your mind as much as you want, but I also read now that you're cold! Come closer!"

Kyle scooted over to me and snaked his arms around my waist line.

"Stop it, what are you doing?", I was really angry that he vaguely remembered me but the same time didn't miss any opportunity for physical contact.

I tried pushing him away but he was stronger, his arms tightened around my small frame like a hoop. I couldn't move.

"Now you're being stubborn, just let go and you'll be fine. Much warmer now, ain't it? Besides, I don't wanna wake up to find my pretty prisoner gone", I felt his warm breath hit my nape as he said that and the goosebumps spread all over my body.

We were spooning with him behind me. Before I could think of smart answer to that, I felt his breathing became steady and sound.

Kyle has fallen asleep.

I woke up a few hours later, but it was still dark. I stretched my limbs and was happy to feel my body wasn't sore with pain anymore. But sudden realization hit me. My arms were hoop-free.

Instead I felt two bold palms massaging my breasts and a hard bulge pressed against my butt.

"Kyle?"

"Mmhhmm, that's my name don't wear it out... God, you make my dick so hard! How is that even possible for a dead man?"

He kissed my neck slowly. Wet pecks all over, just a nibble, then a bite and then his wet lips moved down to my naked shoulder, then to my arm. I felt his hard cock grinding into my behind, "Spread your legs," Kyle whispered in my neck and I couldn't help it.

I was burning, the sparks already been ignited into my lower stomach.

He started rubbing his boxer clad cock into my panties and my core was throbbing with the friction of him dry humping me.

I couldn't move and I wouldn't. I didn't want to pull away, I just returned his movements and he groaned.

"Jesus! You're not at all that innocent! You're driving me insane. Stop it before I cum and turn around!"

I liked that. I needed to hear I had control over him. I wanted to make him insane. I wanted to make him miserable if he didn't have me.

I obeyed. I laid plain on my back and Kyle slowly peeled of my panties leaving me only in my top.

Then his face sank into my wetness and he sucked on the hypersensitive nub between my legs causing me to let out a loud moan and I shut my eyes squirming in frustration, but he didn't let go. Kyle took a tighter grip of my thighs and continued with his cold mouth. The difference in temperatures gave me such a massive pleasure while he was sucking me, licking my juices off. I raised my torso from the bed and grabbed his hair just before I felt my release coming.

"Come on, Zoe," He prompted and sucked one more time harder causing me to climax with a yelp soaking his mouth.

I fell on my back, eyes wide into the ceiling, panting with the shocks of pleasure still rushing through my body.

Kyle smirked and licking his lips off, "We can go back to sleep now."

* * *

The morning light hit me through the small window and I opened my eyes, yawning,

I didn't feel Kyle's firm body beside me so I looked around the shack.

But he was nowhere to be found.

Alarming thought flashed through my mind. Now was the time to flee my way out of here before I was in too much danger.

I still couldn't trust him.

I found my anorak and put it on. I approached for the door and peeked outside.

That very moment a terrified scream escaped my lips.

I saw Kyle standing in front of me with his naked torso, splattered in blood.

"Going somewhere?", He growled shooting daggers from his eyes. With his other arm he clutched my waist forcefully dragging me back into the shack.

Kyle closed the door with his foot and pressed me into the wall.

I was terrified beyond imaginable, when he yelled from the top of his lungs,

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME ABOUT HER, WHY?

YOU KNEW RIGHT! BUT LAST NIGHT AFTER YOU FELL ASLEEP I REMEMBERED HER!

MY OWN RAPIST OF A MOTHER! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME WHO EXACTLY I WAS?

WERE YOU HAVING FUN WITH ME? DO YOU KNOW WHAT THE THOUGHT OF HER ABUSING ME HAD CAUSED ME, CAN YOU IMAGINE WHAT I JUST DID? I LOST IT

AND I MURDERED HER! I RIPPED THE BITCH'S HEAD OFF AND THE SIGHT OF HER GUTS, SCATTERED TO THE FLOOR MADE ME FEEL NOTHING BUT SATISFACTION.

ALL I WANT TO KNOW IS WHY? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME ABOUT HER AND THAT I WAS IN LOVE WITH YOU, ZOE?"

Kyle was crying now.

Somebody's blood and brain tissue were dripping from his face while he stared at me with the gaze of a lunatic.

Alicia's.


	10. Train Of Thoughts

_****__**A/N- **__**Just a quickie. By the way, I think Madison won't be featured in this...And 3,2,1... "OMG, how could you do this?"... I don't hear anybody say.:D **_I hope that doesn't spoil building up the nodus. The thing is, I was stuck with her in my previous Zyler, it did some damage to me and I think she is a terrible romance wrecker and I'm such a sucker for romance, it hurts. So, yeah. Sorry to those, who like her. (Yes, there are few people left in the world who actually do!)_**Maybe next chapter tomorrow, but I don't know..I'm just evil like, for which I apologize, and maybe I got too lost in Belladonna's next CH. Yeah, I know I hate myself, too, for these long, random notes sometimes. **__**Anyhow. Thank you all for reading and reviewing :)**_

* * *

"I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry!", Zoe whimpered and closed her eyes. The sight of Kyle's face covered in human remainders was too scary to take.

Just a second prior she thought she found her way out of this.

Now a few seconds after she has scurried for the door and out in the open tasting freedom and after him re-appearing and stuffing her back into the shack to dawn another set of shocking news, made her brain strain to the extend of painful, pushing out every rational thought away. She was only praying for him to let go of her before his fingers broke her collar bones stick-easily with his new-found inhumane strength.

So she whispered to him, eyes wide shut with two tiny tears slipping underneath her lids, "I-I thought it was irrelevant that you said you loved me.

As for your mom, I'm sorry I just thought it was better if you didn't remember her and I'm sorry about what she did to your sister, too."

Finishing her sentence, she felt the pressure released from of her heart and off her chest. His breathing becoming steady.

"You are right. It is irrelevant." ,She heard and felt a bee-sting in the pit of her stomach.

Kyle's hands retrieved like what she felt now, too soon. She opened her eyes and gulped the saliva that had gathered inside her mouth.

He shrugged, "And my mom was a bitch, she had it coming."

His face flat expressionless as if he wasn't throwing her into fits of terror, yelling his lungs out just before. But right now they glared with something different than old Kyle's eyes.

Monstrosity.

"I think I need a bath now, going to fill the tank up with water," His face still dripping red streaks , golden hair locks glued with blood.

Slowly he moved away from her, taking his shirt and pants off, revealing his pale naked torso in front of her. Zoe's eyes tracking his stomach muscles and the trail of dark-blond hairs disappearing down into his underwear.

"Don't try anything funny," Kyle smirked walking for the door leaving her behind his back , " Marie won't be very happy if you do and I won't be, too, " He hollered with a melodic laughter making her twisted nerves to rise her hairs on its ends.

Zoe stood up, back pressed against the wall and palm over her mouth.

He was different, yes. Even worse than before. The old Kyle was kind of...well, predictable.

This Kyle was made of feral urge and impulse.

She tried to stay calm and took off her long-sleeved top and started taking deep breaths pacing across the wooden floor to ease the pacing of her bird-caged heart.

A few streaks of air jets more, or at least what it felt for Zoe like and his footsteps were heard approaching for the door and he entered.

Kyle's naked figure filled the door frame as he stood before her wet,and naked to the bone, **_Like what you see? _**

**_No, I don't, _**_Zoe gasped and rolled her eyes._

_But of course she did like it, it was Kyle, naked torso Kyle, firm body muscles, the trail of blonde hairs that led to his core now glistened wet and tempting her fingers to touch, even the bullet scarred wounded chest seemed so raw and lured for the touch and she just couldn't break her eyes away from his lo-_

**__****_Wait! What.. You're inside my head...Did I just pick up your thoughts, too?_**

**_Yes, and I do hear yours, and they are deafening me right this second!, _**Kyle shrugged and smirked.

_**Fear forgotten yet?, **_He slowly started approaching her as well as she simultaneously retrieved from him.

_**I... No!**_

Kyle grinned, dimples ridden smile.

Zoe shivered devouring his freshly cleaned off face and rain-damp hair, _**Oh, why are you a rogue, but so attractive!**_

_** Thank you.**_

She placed a tiny fist against her forehead as if to stop the nasty traitor thoughts but they flooded regardless.

_** Remember the other night, when I hit that firm butt of yours you, got so wet.. You enjoyed it that much, didn't you. Wanna try again?, **d_ark blond brows raised in query wiggle.

Zoe hit her leg into a chair in the way of pacing backwards and halted, **_Were you born cocky?_**

He pulled her hand down to his crotch, and smiled, _**You tell me.**_

Zoe's breath hitched in her throat and her pouty mouth spread agape when Kyle's pitch-black eyes glared in defying manner.

She shook off the tingling sensations that covered her body when her fingers tipped the hardness and tried to put him down.

Zoe pushed his shoulder trying to get him to back up and let her because he was too close already and his hot breath was on her face.

Kyle brought her hand to his mouth and licked her prolonged fingers one by one, staring at her,**_Turn around. _**

**Why?**

**Turn around. **

Zoe knew that their weirdly unbreakable attraction was already bringing a disaster on its way, but complied with his demand. He was taking her for a coward and she wasn't a coward.

Zoe was a witch. And witches were not afraid of wicked things.

Once she turned around, Kyle ripped her shorts from her body. She was pulled into him from the force. He bent her over the chair she stumbled upon, and pulled her panties down with his teeth. She sighed when he licked his way into her bare smoothness.

She didn't _want_ to defy him, but it felt so good and wet, she had to back up on his mouth.

Kyle growled at her scent, finally breaking the silence in their train of thoughts which gave way to flustered sensations and pounding heartbeat.

He bit the right side of her neck, then he ripped her top apart, tossing it in out-of-the-way manner, so his hands were groping her already erect nipples freely. He bent her further down onto the chair and entered her without saying a word. He pinched and teased the nipples until they started to roll between his fingers.

Once they got a rhythm going, Kyle began squeezing her clit and Zoe didn't care anymore if she loved him or hated him or vice versa. She moaned as his cock rubbed against her bulbous clit and then Kyle sank deeper into her thrusting feverishly.

_** I'm cumming!, **_That was all the permission he needed. Zoe bit her lip and held on to the chair as his own orgasm shook him, too.

He unloaded shot after shot inside her body.

Zoe turned around breathless and bore her misted hazel eyes into his as she rubbed her hands across his sweat slick bare back. Kyle leaned in and pressed their lips into a wet plump kiss which turned intensified tongue kissing as soon as she gasped and made way for his tongue to slide in, _**Come on.**_

Her eyes widened with shock, _**Again?!**_

She looked down and saw the curve of his erection, _**But Kyle..**_

_**Yes?**_

_**How come I read you now, like an open book? I never had that one before?**_

He smiled, this time sheepishly, _**Well, maybe I lied, maybe our bond is too special and relevant. That's how.**_

Kyle picked her up and carried her to his bed.


	11. Animal

Zoe curled up her toes and yawned whilst stretching , her foot brushing against Kyle's calf.

He was spooning behind her, embracing her tightly, she felt his breath on her neck and his cold skin on hers. She tried to remove one toned arm from around her so she can move.

"Where are you going?", She heard him growl in her ear.

"Kyle, I need to pee," She whispered and she felt him let go.

"Okay, but come back quickly," Kyle rose up and took her face between his hands for a slow lingering kiss that made her feel like she was about to fall off the bed if he wasn't holding her too tightly.

She sighed and wrapped her arms around his bare muscled shoulders, his kisses was molding her into hot wax. Her touch caused him to groan and get on top of her and she felt him hard against her thigh.

"Kyle, bathroom..."

"Ahh, sorry," He smiled sheepishly freeing her out of his hold and following her pale naked body with fiery his eyes as she got from the bed and went outside.

* * *

"Kyle?"

He snapped his head toward the back door.

"How's Zoe doing, got control of her?", Marie asked him.

Kyle nodded, "Yes I have her."

"Good," The dark voodoo queen walked over to him, "We need to take our plan further, you must kill her."

Kyle lowered his head and his eyes bounced off her to the furniture around the place and then back to Mary's stony face.

"Is something the matter, boy? Can't handle this?", She demanded to know, her features becoming more and more crude.

Her black eyes trapped his.

" Sure, I can do it," He snarled,"I told you I will."

"Very well then, finish her by tonight, or else you know what happens", Marie touched his cheek then vanished into thin air.

Kyle stared at the syringe that the Queen left on the table beside his bed.

* * *

"Zoe, finally, what took you so long?", Kyle rushed to Zoe when he saw her coming back and wrapped his arms around her frame pressing her tightly to his naked body.

"Well, I wasn't away for that long. Kyle, please, you're crushing me. I can't breathe!", She mewed inside his embrace.

"I'm sorry," He apologized and started kissing all over her face.

He looked full of terror and obsessed with her presence as if she was his master and he was an animal who was about to lose his owner.

"It's OK, I'm here! Kyle, what's wrong?", She looked into his glossy eyes, it was so odd to see him quaking and his cold skin getting sweaty. His gaze was like a mirror now, and her mind couldn't go through it to reach him but she saw only blackness now where earlier she read his every thought.

Kyle pressed his lips on hers, then slid them down along her neck, hoisting up her thighs around his waist and he plunged inside her, crashing her back into the wall. Their moans filling the shack again.

It took her less than a minute to climax, and two more of his thrusts, before he spilled inside of her. Their final act was sealed with a long kiss that felt as intense as nothing before, their bodies glued with sweat. Kyle's head fell on her shoulder.

Zoe grabbed his hair and looked up at Kyle's eyes, that gleamed with some kind of frenzy but were also filled with tears and the last words she heard were " I'm sorry," when a stinging pain made her arm numb and she saw him sticking a needle into one of her veins as her lips opened to form a mute shriek.

Kyle was going to hate himself, even if she survived, he was sure. But he had no other options left.


	12. Sacrifice

"Got her?", The dark witch demanded.

A white tignon crowned her head and the gown in white and golden indicated the solemnity of this particular voo doo clan gathering.

"Yes, I told you I will," Kyle seethed through his pearly teeth. His breath ragged but his hands were steady.

He laid Zoe under the stone arch in the middle of the circle pentagram, around which the voo doo queen and her entourage were gathered.

"Kyle, you forgot one thing,"The queen's coal eyes were fixated on him, "You have to make the first cut, it must be inflicted by someone she loved," Marie handed him the dagger.

Kyle took the dagger from her hand. The silver blade was engraved with snakes.

The old Kyle, was sleaze and slime and he would probably have done that. Kyle had remainders of him into his heart.

This Kyle, however feral, just stood still with hesitation and shook his head.

And she sensed that, Marie smelled his resistance.

"You know Kyle, you would've turned into a walking corpse, a zombie in the fullest sense if it wasn't for me. You wouldn't be in charge of your right mind and your brain would've been as dry as a raisin and just as helpful to you if the Salem witches had resurrected you. So don't be ungrateful, boy!"

Kyle paced around the circle, disregarding her reprimand and still avoided approaching Zoe.

* * *

They got her all dressed up in a black gown from head to toe and her hair was in disarray as she laid there.

Lit candles outlined the ends of each pentagram apex.

She was beautiful in the feeble light. Her face was pale under the moon and her lips were red with blood. He couldn't take his eyes away from her face and the thought of sacrificing her to voo doo was making him mad with pain and sadness. Kyle's mind made up the memory of her from his fractured thoughts. He loved her now and he was sure he must have loved her then. A day with Zoe was enough to revive that. The image of him leaving his family home for her had sprung before his eyes. He was an unhappy boy, tortured and abused and she had changed that. He wantwed to leave his mother and change his life around, he wanted to be better for her. He never wanted to do that for nobody until now. Not even for himself.

"Kyle?", Marie prompted him, the death creeping in her eyes and he swallowed.

Kyle could have sacrificed himself and trade his re-birth for Zoe's life but he was way too selfish. Kyle wanted to live, and live for her. He wanted life with Zoe.

Kyle stabbed Zoe's forearm and cut her wrist open, and again, and again until the crimson droplets started filling the silver chalice placed under the altar for collecting blood.

The voo doo queen had already started levitating in the air and her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she executed the spell, by means of which she would consume the entire power of Salem increasing her own. She mumbled some unknown words in the Sanskrit language.

The silver blade punctured through the voo doo queen's abdomen when he flung at her and stabbed with all of his inhumane force.

That caused her to tumble down. Kyle had disrupted the ceremony. There would be sinister consequences to his actions, because Marie was indestructible, but he didn't care. For the time being he only wanted to save himself and Zoe.

He picked up Zoe's limp body within his tight embrace, and started running as fast as he could back into the woods. He aimed for the one place he knew they would offer him protection.

But the Coven seemed so far away. He looked back surprised to see nobody following behind but maybe they were too busy fussing around their stabbed queen.

His heart was racing but he didn't stop. He kept going until he reached his goal.

A corpulent, dark girl opened the door when he knocked rapidly on the gates of their white castle,

"Kyle? And.. Zoe?! Oh my God, what happened to Zoe?" , Queenie started squealing gathering the entire Coven at the front door in the middle of the night.

* * *

Zoe opened her eyes and saw Queenie with a bowl of soup beside her bed.

A throbbing headache and weakness overwhelmed her.

"Goodness gracious, Zoe you're awake! You have lost lots of blood but Cordelia revived you! We had almost lost you! Girl you need to stop scaring us like that! Now eat this, it will help you regain your strength," Queenie smiled handing her the steaming bowl.

Zoe sat up in bed and took it. She tasted a spoonful and wrinkled her nose trashing the bowl at the farthest end of the room.

"What is this shit, it's awful!", She snarled leaving Queenie speechless.

"But, Zoe... It's your favorite herbal soup. Cordelia made it for you this morning!", Queenie said timidly with disappointed look on her face.

"Really, I love that shit?", Zoe laughed," Hah. I guess not anymore! Anyways, what happened? Fuck, I feel like a cadaver that's been warmed up into a microwave!", Zoe continued spewing profanities at her witch mate, her body feeling painfully numb.

" The voo doo queen kidnapped you and made you her sacrificial lamb, she tried to steal our powers. But your were saved...Kyle, you can enter now!", Queenie hollered for someone.

A dark-eyed blond boy walked in and gave Zoe Benson a crushing hug.

"Zoe, thank God, or Cordelia," He chuckled, nudging her cheek with his nose and pecking her cheek.

He made Zoe feel anxious, and she didn't know why. Maybe it was because he smelled like forest. She wrinkled her nose again, pushing the shaggy boy off her chest, "And who the fuck are you, creep...Jesus, get away from me!"

"Zoe, this is Kyle, remember him? He practically saved you. He had been pacing outside your room like a caged lion the entire night through, whilst Cordelia was striving to bring you back!", The black girl informed her.

Zoe gave the bedazzled Kyle a hazel, doe-eyed deep look. Then her eyes bounced off back to Queenie, "No, sorry. I don't know this freak!", She laughed.

Queenie sighed, " Sorry, Kyle I think you should leave. Zoe is obviously not herself, I will call for you later when she feels better!"

Kyle's ecstatic expression changed into painful one as he walked outside, closing the door behind his back leaving the two witch girls to their own disposition.

* * *

**_A/N- Ooops, bitchy Zoe! Now I wish Madison was in this story, for Zoe would totally kick her ass, and I mean that literally! She sounds like her sister! Haha, anyways, I'm sorry for her turning bad, and just when Kyle turned out sweet. I know I tend to reverse my characters into their complete opposites, but I just can't help it. I hope that doesn't annoy you too much. And if it does, it's OK with me, I would still love you and appreciate your opinion. I know my fictions are bizarre, but I can't change. I guess I'm just bored with the same old, so I need to place my favorite morbid couple in different scenarios! :)_**


End file.
